The House Tournaments
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: When Yoh and Hao were 4, something horrible happened that changed their lives forever. Now, 10 years later, the twins meet yet again, but what happens when feelings develop? Twincest Yaoi mentioned rape


**A/N-I know, I know. Another story, but as I read more and more manga, I get more inspired. Bty, all those Bloodred Magic Fans, I am working on the 12th chapter...FINALLY. Anyway, as always, this story shall be yaoi, meaning Boy/Boy relationships, so if you don't like it, then you shouldn't click on **_**yaoi**_**-fma-fan's stories. ALL are yaoi, no matter what. Anyway, enjoy. Also, ask me any questions, and I shall answer them in my next chapter**

**Warnings: Yaoi, twincest, mild cussing, and mentioned rape**

**Rating: I would say about a T now, but because of later chapters, it shall be M**

**Pairings: You shall find in later chapters...**

**Summary: Yoh and Hao spent four years of their life with eachother, becoming close brothers. Now something happens that changes their lives forever. How will the two of them manage when they are transported to another world that has yet to be introduced?**

Prologue-

Yoh grinned at his brother as he grabbed up a stick from the ground.

"Hao Hao Hao!! Come on Hao!" The four year old boy laughed. "Let's go poke Grandma and Grandpa in the butt!"

The twins started giggling as Hao also picked up the tree limb.

"Let's go Yoh!"

As the two four year old twins ran together, Yoh began to stumble, causing him to roll down the hill overlooking the city.

"Yoh!" Hao cried out, small tears collecting at his eyes. He ran down after his brother, only to see a strange man in a cloak holding him.

"You let go of my brother!" Hao yelled as he ran up to the man, poking him in the butt.

The man turned, revealing dark greasy hair and a crooked nose.

"Insolent whelp!" The man sneared as he picked Hao up as well. "You shall learn to look up to your betters!"

"Hao!" Yoh cried, extending his hand to Hao's, tears climbing down his face. With teary eyes, the two brothers desperatly held eachother's hand.

A few moments later, and an unpleasant feeling, the man dropped the twins to the ground inside an old apartment.

The man swiftly eyed Hao then moved on to Yoh, his eyes lingering on the sniffling child.

"You are Yoh?" He asked, his hard eyes bearing into Yohs, and his voice cold. Yoh couldn't find his ability to speak, so he just numbly nodded.

Hao watched in fear as the man took Yoh, his loving brother into the other room, and lock the door behind him.

Yoh began to feel really confused when the man started taking off the Asakura's clothes. Was he going to get in the bath?

What confused the boy more was when the man took off his own clothes. What on Earth was going on?!

Everything became clear when the man flipped Yoh over, and a VERY large excrutiating pain shook his body. He yelped as tears began falling from his eyes.

"H-Hao!" He cried, his voice full in pain. "Hao help me!"

Hao jumped up as he heard his brother cry out...and in pain.

"Yoh?! You okay Yoh? WHAT'S WRONG!!"

"Hao!" Yoh cried out again as the man kept thrusting in and out. "Go and ge-get help! Save yourself Hao!"

Hao sniffed and wiped his tears and nodded.

"O-Okay Yoh! I-I love you!" He replied as he turned to leave.

"I-I love you too HAO!"

As tears remained falling from the two twins, Hao ran off into the city to find help for his brother.

The man, greasy hair and all, was too wrapped up in pleasure to notice what had just happened. A few moments, the feeling passed, and Yoh lay panting in pain on the floor was when the man finally noticed the missing twin.

"You FUCK!" The man skreeched to Yoh. "Do you REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID?" The man then started kicking the small form.

He paused a while and a sick grin entered his face as he took out a small collar out of nowhere.

"What will Hao think when he sees you in this?"

He placed the collar on the bruised Asakura, and connected a chain from the collar to the wall, placing kitten ears and a kitten tail on him, leaving him naked on the floor.

The man's sick grin never left as he took a picture.

"Ha. There you damn cat." He sneered and fanished.

"Hao." Yoh whimpered, tears still running down his face. "I want Hao."

Hao tearfully pushed through the croud, looking for someone that could help him, and someone that didn't look like the kidnapper. He didn't notice when he rand under a strange yellow tape, and the croud dissapeared. A few people in strange gloves were doing something.

He went further, only to see a sickly dead body, slashed to pieces, and someone grabbed him.

"Hey little guy." The man said, his voice kind as he picked Hao up. "You shouldn't have had to see that. Where are your parents?"

Tears continued to run down Hao's face as he began to screech.

"Letmego! Letmego Letmego LetmeGOOOO!!"

"Wolfe." An older man with red hair said as he aproached the two. "Put down the kid, or be charged with child molesting."

Wolfe hesitated before nodding.

"Sorry Heratio, but he saw the body."

When Hao was gently set down, he ran to the red haired man and hid behind his leg."

"W-woah, woah. Slow down kid." Heratio said, kneeling down to meet Hao at eye level. "First thing's first. What's your name?"

"Hao." the boy sniffled. "Hao Asakura. Th-the man was hurting Yoh. Yoh was crying! He's hurt! That man is hurting Yoh, He's doing something bad to my brother! I-I don't know what to do!"

A frown found it's way on Wolfe's face.

"Hey H...I think this kid's brother was being raped!"

Heratio nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Wolfe, call the police, and Hao can show me where Yoh is."

"Roger that!" Wolfe said, pulling out his cell phone. Hao wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"Hao, can you show me where the bad man took you?"

Hao nodded and started running out on the streets, Heratio close behind him. Time was running out.

When Hao arrived with Heratio, he rushed into the locked room to his brother's side.

"Yoh!" Hao cried, tears beginning to run down his face again. "Y-Yoh!"

The boy on the ground weakly held up his head as he met Hao's teary eyes.

"Hao. Good, I was...lonely."

Heratio walked up, only to see Hao's twin naked in a sick fantasy cat outfit and chained to the wall by a collar.

"I love you Hao." Yoh sniffled, setting his head in Hao's lap.

As Heratio kept looking, he saw Hao weakly smile.

"I love you too Yoh. Always."

Days later, Yoh and Hao were picked up by their grandparents, only to have Grandma take Hao and leave.

His Grandpa was really upset about what happened to Yoh, and was very afraid that it would emotionally scar the kid for life.

"Yoh." He gently said to the boy.

The said child looked up and met his grandpa's compassionate eyes.

"Grow up and be a great Shaman Yoh, that way, nothing like this will EVER happen to you ever again."

Yoh nodded and looked down.

"I'm okay. Hao was there for me."

Grandpa Asakura looked away from his grandson sadly. That was about to change.

**A/N- I hope that was good to read. Thanks to my beta, teen13. She also posted this for me. Many thanks teen13. Review my lovelies!**


End file.
